Not so perfect, perfect week
by Pkpopi
Summary: Annabeth is coming to visit Percy in New York for a normal week. Well since half-bloods don't have normal weeks it turns into a disaster. There is jealousy, crime and a prank that isn't at all funny. I do not own PJO, so don't expect me to say I do!
1. The drive

**Hi again, as you can guess I am writing another fan fiction story. I really only like Percy and Annabeth stories so that I who I am going to write about, if you don't like it don't read it. Simple as that. Okay so in my story: Annabeth is coming to visit Percy in New York for a normal week. Well since half-bloods don't have normal weeks it turns into a disaster. There is jealousy, crime and a prank that isn't at all funny. Please review and enjoy. Always in Annabeth's POV and they are seventeen. (after the war)**

**I don't own the rights to the PJO books so don't expect me to say I do.**

**Chapter 1:**

I was throwing things in my bag like there was no tomorrow. Anything I touched was thrust into my open suit case. My dad was impatiently honking the car horn, urging me to hurry up. Shut up, I wanted to scream but I didn't because then he might not drive me to New York. I wasn't going to miss visiting Percy because of something as stupid as telling my dad to shut up. I rushed over to my window and shouted to my dad:

"Hang on! I am coming!"

I didn't wait for an answer but instead continued to set the worlds fastest packing record. I threw a brush my tooth brush plus some tooth paste into it. I glided over to my dresser and grabbed some jeans and t-shirts with the added fancy shirt here and there. I also threw some miscellaneous things in my bag then quickly zipped it up. I flung the bag over my shoulder then run out to the car where my irritated father was waiting.

"What took you so long?" my father asked obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, I was packing," I apologized throwing my bag in the back seat.

We didn't talk much, me and my dad, ever not just on the ride to Percy's apartment. See, my father and I aren't close. He doesn't understand me and the reasons why I hate my stepmother so much. He is like a puppet in her little show. I turned up the radio so that I didn't have to talk to my dad. Don't get me wrong, I loved my dad but it was hard to tell him things. The closest person I had to a parent is Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. Even my own mother didn't understand me. I sighed. I think I was born into the wrong family-not the half-blood family but my mortal family.

I was staying at Percy's for the week and you could say I was excited. Percy and I haven't seen each other for a long time. If my calculations are correct, which they usually are, we haven't talked since the day we left camp after the war. Wow that was a long time ago, I thought.

Just as I was settling into a nap when my dad turned down the radio. Oh boy, I thought, here comes the speech.

"Honey, we need to talk," dad started.

I slapped my forehead then sat up.

I decided to play dumb, "What do you need dad."

"I know you would usually talk about this with a mother but yours is busy..." now he was just blubbering.

"Dad," I said getting it over with, "Percy and I are just friend, nothing more. You don't need to give me 'the talk' trust me Percy isn't like that."

I heard a sigh of relief then the radio volume slowly returning to where it formally was. I laid my head back down then fell asleep.

* * *

We were almost there, I could feel it. The big buildings of New York were passing my window. Every apartment building that I saw, the more excited I got. I was about to fall asleep again until my dad's car came to a stop. I sat up so fast I got a head rush. We finally made it. His apartment building was sweet. It was a white building with cute flower boxes under the windows. I reminded me of Sally. I pushed the door open, grabbed my bag then ran up to room 6B, Percy's room.

I knocked on the door anticipating to see Percy but to my surprise Paul answered the door.

"Hello Paul," I politely said.

"Hello Annabeth, welcome to the new building," Paul said gesturing toward the living room.

The white couch was placed five feet away from the T.V and in between those was a beautiful antique coffee table with lavender tulips. Right across from the living room was the kitchen. The green marble counter tops complemented the white cabinets perfectly. There was yellow sunflowers on the island counter with a side of blue cookies. Next to the kitchen was a bedroom which I could only guess was the master because it didn't smell like teenage boy. Down the hallway was another room and I guess that was Percy's.

"Annabeth!" Sally exclaimed running out of her room.

She pulled me into a tight hug, very motherly. She kissed my head the pulled me away. I could tell she was looking at how much I grew, they all did.

"You have gotten to tall!" She said which I didn't really understand because I hadn't grown an inch since the last time she saw me.

"You are so pretty, I bet every guy at school drools over you," Sally pointed out making my cheeks flush a bright shade of red.

"Mom stop embarrassing her," a tall sea-green eyed person that looked a whole lot like Percy said.

"Sorry honey she is just so beautiful," She said giving me another hug.

"Thank you, Sally," I thanked my face still red.

I turned toward Percy and smiled; I can swear he stopped breathing, then again I do have a great imagination. I laughed.

"Hey Seaweed brain," I said giving him a hug.

"Welcome to my humble abode Wise girl," Percy said walking me into his room.

I have to say that it was pretty taken care of. It looked exactly like his cabin. There was a small-ish bed with sea green sheets and off white pillows. An egg white desk was pushed up against a corner filled with books, a computer and scattered papers. He had a wooden dresser across from his bed with a lamp covered in sells sitting on top of it. Also sitting on his dresser was his camp necklace, the bracelet I made him after the war and a half eaten sandwich. I said it was _pretty_ taken care not perfectly taken care of.

"Do you clean up your own room?" I asked pointing toward the sandwich, trying not to laugh.

"I, uh, was going to eat that?" he said unsure making me laugh.

Percy walked over to the sandwich and threw it in the trash.

"That's what I thought," I said laughing.

"Well, what have you seen of New York?" Percy asked sitting the edge of his neatly made bed.

"Besides camp, nothing," I admitted kind of disappointed in myself.

"That won't do will it? Come on, I want to show you something," Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his room, into the kitchen.

"Percy, where are you going?" Sally asked mixing noodles with sauce.

"Taking Annabeth to the beach, don't wait up," Percy yelled into a slammed door half way down the stairs in the street.

"The beach?" I asked when Percy started walking.

"You'll see," Percy teased with a playful smile on his lips.

**AN: Did you like it? Hate it? Flame me all you want-I like s'mores. **


	2. What a wimp

**Well I am glad that you guys enjoyed chapter one so I decided to write a second chapter. Even if y'all don't review I am going to write more. I would really appreciate it if, instead of saying my story is great, to tell me things to do in upcoming chapter. It would be really helpful. If you didn't already guess-this IS a percabeth story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Please review (don't think that you can't tell me my story is good just because I tell you, be my guest. A great review here and there really boosts the self-esteem). **

**Quote: When nothing goes right....go left.**

**Chapter 2:**

How do I put this...New York is awesome. There is no light way to put that. It had everything here. Beaches, cafes, movie theater and bowling alleys. Plus everyone walks to these places. After Percy took me to his sweet little beach we went to a small but subtle café just across from the ocean. Percy was obviously in cahoots with the owner because when we got there he took me up to the roof. There was one lone table with a perfect view.

"You come here often?" I asked Percy once we sat down with our coffee and bagels.

"Yeah, actually me and the mangers are friends so he lets me up here a bunch," Percy said with a mouth full of bagel and cream cheese.

Manager owner same difference, I thought as I sipped some coffee and looked out on the beach.

"So, New York, what do you think?" Percy asked whipping some spilled coffee off of his navy blue polo.

"It is Amazing, with a capital 'A'," I said laughing at Percy's attempt to clean himself off.

"Here," I said grabbing the napkin, "let some one with experience help."

Luckily, we bought a water bottle so the coffee would be easy to get off. It hadn't soaked in fully yet so I got it completely off. If Percy had been rubbing it to come off we would have been in trouble.

"Thanks," Percy mumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm not so cruel as to make you walked around with a coffee stain on you shirt," I pointed out walking back to my seat.

It was silent for a few minutes before Percy started to talk.

"What have you been up so since the last time we talked?" Percy asked taking a bite out of his bagel.

"School was been okay and my architecture class as been great," I said.

"What about friends?" Percy asked with a hint of curiosity.

I sighed. Frankly, everyone thought I was a freak because I would get all of the school books in Greek and took architecture class. I knew that Percy could tell when I lied so I decided to avoid that and tell the truth.

"To be frank, not good. Everyone thinks I'm a freak," I said getting quieter and quieter with every word.

"They think your a freak? Well, obviously they are idiots," Percy said making my head snap up.

"What?" I said surprised.

"They're idiots. If they think your a freak something is loose up there," Percy said pointing to his forehead.

"You're just saying that," I laughed, my face a little red.

"No, I'm serious. Are you done?" Percy asked pointing to my coffee.

I nodded. Percy grabbed it and started to walk down the stairs. Confused, I walked after him. The café was a bit more crowded now then when we first walked in. All the tables were full and there was a line at the counter. Good thing we got here early, I thought as Percy threw away the remains of my bagel and coffee.

"Jay!" Percy yelled making a tall brown-haired teenager turn around.

"We're heading out!" Percy shouted over the sound of chatter.

"Later Perce!" the boy named Jay shouted back.

Percy grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the crowd. People were stepping on my feet left and right but I kept walking determined to get fresh air. Percy shoved the door open and yanked me outside. It hurt but I was willing to look passed that since I was now out doors. It was late afternoon and I had no idea what Percy was going to show me next.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Well, there is the movies or possibly Central Park..." Percy said and I could tell he wanted to go to the park.

"I choose the park," I said making a grin grow on his face.

"Great!" Percy exclaimed.

Once again Percy and I headed out. There was a slight breeze so it wasn't to warm. Trust me, I loved summer as much as the next person but too much sun was what I didn't enjoy. I knew that sunscreen would have been helpful, if only I listened to my father. Oh well, I thought as we arrived to the park. It was very pretty, what with the greenery everywhere it was hard to look away. I was surprised that there were never any wreaks over here from people just staring to the park but then again, they do live here.

"Follow me," Percy said taking the lead.

I just shrugged and trailed behind him. Every which way I looked I saw some sort of flower, not that I object. I picked a few when Percy wasn't looking and stuck it in my shoulder bag that hung below my waist. By the time we reached Percy's spot I about had every flower in Central Park. I laughed while Percy shook his head when he saw my menagerie.

Percy had taken me to a little bench the sat below a beautiful willow tree. But what caught my eye was an owl, perched on the bench arm rest. I looked at Percy, who wasn't moving or breathing from what I could tell. I quickly shooed it away and grabbed Percy's arm, forcing him to sit.

"It was just a coincidence?" I tried to say but it came out of my mouth as a question.

"Um...yeah, just a coincidence," Percy assured me, but mostly himself.

My mom has been trying to scare (or kill) Percy Jackson ever since he was claimed as son of Poseidon. She doesn't particularly like my friendship with Percy. But it isn't my fault that she hates Poseidon. Just because he is Poseidon's son doesn't mean I have to hate Percy. I let out a realized sigh when the color returned to Percy's face.

"Your such a wimp," I muttered under my breath.

That caught Percy's attention. "Excuse me?" Percy asked a smile starting to form on his lips.

"I said that you are a wimp," I repeated, satisfied with his reaction.

"Am I?" Percy said picking me up bridal style then falling to the ground.

"Totally!" I exclaimed, starting to run laughing all the while.

"It's on!" Percy yelled running after me.

He was catching up to me. I know that I was faster and so did he but I have to give him props, he is clever. Percy knew that when he got closer I was just going to run fast so he jumped and tackled me, football style. By now if we weren't laughing before we were now. I got a crap and was on the verge of tears and I don't think Percy was far from that either.

"Nicely played for a seaweed brain," I said through burst of laughter.

"You run fast Wise girl, I thought I was about to hurl!" Percy yelled still laughing.

After a few minutes of catching our breath Percy helped me up and we headed back toward his building. Sally was finished with her spaghetti and I was starved. We had key lime pie for desert and then I took a shower. The water was warm and felt good on the goose bumps that now covered my body. Boy, the Jackson's knew how to keep their apartment cold. Once I got out of the shower I went in to Percy's room, told him good night, then went to bed. I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

**AN: I really enjoyed writing the last part of this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Road Trip

**I hoped you liked my last chapter. I really liked the last part of the second chapter. Here is the third chapter so please enjoy. **

**Quote: Everything is okay in the end, if it isn't okay, it's not the end. **

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up the next morning from the smell of cooking waffles. I smiled. It had been a dreamless night, which was great if you were a half blood but also a bit nerve-racking. I shook off the feeling of fear and threw the covers off my body. Cold air imminently carpeted my uncovered skin. I shivered, hopped out of bed and turned the fan off in one fluid motion. Satisfied I walked to the kitchen.

Paul was slaving over the hot stove making blue waffles. Oh yeah, I thought, everything here is blue. Paul was the only person in the kitchen so when I walked in it was a little awkward. I sat down on a white bar stool and slowly turned left and right. (**it is a twisty stool**) After about two minutes of silent Paul spoke.

"Good morning Annabeth; I hope you slept well," he said flipping two waffles over.

"Very well, thank you for asking," I answered politely.

"Waffles will be ready soon," Paul said grabbing some plates out of the pearl sheen cabinet.

I nodded in acknowledgment, still turning in my seat. It was getting really quiet and pretty uncomfortable. I wasn't one to start conversation and apparently neither was Paul, which didn't bother me. Finally, Sally came walking out of her room with a smile that reached from ear to ear. I laughed silently. Sally was so funny; she was so much different from any other parent I have ever met. She never yelled at Percy or, that I know of, raised her voice unless it was life threatening. Not even life threatening to her, mainly Percy. She loved Percy so much and he knew it. All she wanted was for Percy to be safe. Every time before we went on a quest Percy would Iris-message his mother assuring her that he was going to be safe.

"Good morning Annabeth, Paul!" Sally sang.

"Morning Sally," I said putting on a smile-it was hard not to.

"Good morning honey," Paul said momentarily walking away from the stove to give his wife a kiss.

Sally's face flushed red and I laugh-silently of course. Paul finished up the waffles then handed Sally and me a glass plate. He flopped a giant blue waffle on my plate and drenched it in syrup. I was plopping a piece of waffle in my mouth when a boy with a rats nest for hair and drool hardened to his face walked out of Percy's room. I laughed so hard my milk spewed everywhere.

"Oh my gods!" I laughed. I was laughing so hard my stomach was cramping up.

"What?" Percy croaked.

"Look in the *laugh* mirror," Percy walked over to a mirror and jumped back about five feet when he saw his reflection.

"Holy-!" Percy exclaimed catching his breath only making me laugh harder.

"Shut up!" Percy snapped trying to sound mad but couldn't because he was laughing.

I could even hear muffled laughter from Sally and Paul. I turned back toward my food and started shoving bits of waffle in my mouth but it was not staying down. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy came over to me, playfully slapped my shoulder then walked over to the stove and got himself a waffle. Percy then proceeded to pull up a chair and scoot next to me. I was still gulping down giggles when Percy tapped on my shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" Percy asked pushing some of his unruly black hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe we can-" I started to say but couldn't keep a straight face, "Sorry Percy but, I can't take you seriously when you look like that."

"Fine!" Percy said then stormed off to his room.

A few minutes later Percy walked out, hair brushed and drool completely cleaned off his face. He even took it to the next level and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He did a spin, making me laugh, then returned to his seat with out saying a word. I laughed.

"What now?" Percy asked setting his fork down with hast.

"Nothing, nothing," I said innocently as I put my plate in the sink.

I thanked Paul for the waffles then walked to my room to change. I unzipped the bag that had been thrown in the corner and pulled out a pair of short jeans and a nice-ish t-shirt. Once I changed into the jeans I rolled then up to my knees. I put the bag back in its place then walked out into the living room. Percy and his mom were sitting on the couch watching t.v when I walked in. Percy turned around and smiled, that cute little boy smile that made me laugh.

"What's up?" he asked coming over to where I was standing.

"Well, I was changing..." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well what do you want to do today?" Percy asked changing the subject.

"Um, well I would love to see more of New York," I hinted.

"Okay, more of New York it is," Percy said smiling.

Percy told him mom that they were going to be out for a while and that he was taking the car. Confused, I followed after him.

"Percy where are we going?" I asked running after him.

"Just get in," I said opening the door. I shrugged and got in the car.

Percy got in the car and back out of the drive way. He put on some music and hit the road. I gave up asking questions and just relaxed and let the wind run through my hair. We had been driving for a while and I was starting to think Percy kidnapped me but before I could say anything I spotted a small beach house just a ways down the road. I smiled and braced myself for what was ahead.

**Sorry that chapter was short but I just have so much stuff to do. I hope you liked that chapter and I would like it if you review**


	4. Air

**This chapter is going to reflect more of the title. I know it took me a while to add it but I had to wait for the right moment-which is this chapter. Please review and enjoy the story. If you don't enjoy it, stop reading it.**

**Quote: Smile; it makes people wonder what you're up to**

**Chapter 4:**

Percy parked the car in the street because the drive way was buried in sand. Once he got out of the car he rushed over to my side and opened my door. I thanked him then blushed a bright shade of pink. I wasn't use to getting attention and I haven't been on a date in what...forever! Not that this was a date. Percy locked the car and walked me to the front door.

The beach house was a sweet little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into sand dune. Spider and rats crawled out of every cabinet I opened. Percy had told me a lot about this place, like when Smelly Gabe still lived with them-or lived in any case- or how Percy was never able to swim because of weather conditions, so you could say I was excited.

After I was given the grand tour-which consisted of a two bed rooms a bath room and a kitchen- we went to the beach. Since it was summer we could swim but my only dilemma was, I had no bathing suit. Percy was starting to walk into the ocean when I stopped him.

"I have no bathing suit," I pointed out.

"But you have me," Percy countered dragging me into the water the was surprisingly warm.

My jeans were about to get in the water but I stopped. Percy turned toward me and laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to get wet," I whined.

"Just trust me," Percy urged, pulling me deeper into the sea.

I have to say, I do trust Percy. And since he is the son of the sea god he probably won't get wet. When my shirt was almost completely under water, and dry, I looked up at Percy and smiled. He laughed then dragged me under water.

For the first couple of seconds under water I felt free and happy. Then the oxygen need kicked in. I was trying to claw my way to the surface but Percy kept pulling me down. Blood was pounding in my ears and consciousness was slipping through my fingers. My eye lids were feeling heavy and everything was getting fuzzy. Percy didn't notice yet because I could still hear him laughing. The last straw was when I took a breath, or tried to, and swallowed a mouth full of water. That's when everything went black.

* * *

My dream went something like this:

I was in a room-a dark cold musky room- with a little window that had sunlight pouring in. Also, there was a menacing cill in the air-almost evil. Faint traces of sulfur was floating in the room along with the smell of moldy bread. I heard some ones footsteps so I did the natural thing, hid. When the footsteps opened the door light flooded in, momentarily blinding me.

_Is she here?_ The mouth that belongs to the footsteps said.

_I-I think so_, a less scary voice answered.

I was dunking behind something that smelt an awful lot like the inside of the Hydra's mouth. It was either that or get killed and I just had not room in my schedule to get killed.

_I smell her! _A chilling voice boomed.

_Forget about the girl, we want the boy. Perceus, _A just as cold voice said. I gasped-quietly.

_We need the girl to get to the boy. She is his fatal flaw. Get the girl, get the boy. So GET ME THAT GIRL! _Seethed one of the voices coldly.

I had a feeling I knew who they were talking about, I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

There was an echo through out the corridor, which I could only guess was the door slamming. I thought I was alone so I sat up, coming face to face with a Cyclops. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. The Cyclops smirked then punched my lights out.

* * *

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" An urgent voice yelled.

It felt like some one was punching me in the stomach. Once the pain stopped the voice called out again:

"Annabeth, please wake up!"

I felt bad. The boys calling sounded awfully familiar...

"Come on! Please, Annabeth, wake up!" there was another sharp pain in my stomach and I started coughing.

Water was coming out of my mouth and I suddenly felt better. Air. Beautiful clean air! I was breathing normally now and I could have swore the boy sighed, of relief.

"Annabeth, honey , can you hear me?" Percy asked getting right next to my ear.

"Percy..." I croaked.

"Annabeth! Thank gods your okay!" Percy exclaimed in a whisper.

I opened my eyes, bracing myself for the light but when my lids opened it was dark. Above my head was a boy with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. The look on his face told me that I had been out for a while. I smiled effortlessly then started to sit up. My head started pounding and I fell back down on the sandy carpet.

"Don't strain yourself," Percy said gently.

"What happened?" I wheezed, waiting for the pain to subside.

"I was taking you under water but I took you to far and you needed air. I was going to put an air bubble around you, honest! But when we reached our destination I saw that you had passed out," Percy admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault. . .really," I comforted.

"You wouldn't be like this if I had put an air bubble around you to start," Percy said feeling guilty.

I tried to sit up again, this time successful. I was now sitting indian stye on the sand facing my best friend. He smile-his cute carefree smile. It was hard not to smile back, so I did. Pain rushed up my spine and was shown on my facial expression. Percy instantly rushed over to me asking me if I was okay.

"I *pain* am fine," I lied trying to make Percy less concerned. The pain went away along with Percy's concerned look.

I sighed. Then Percy pulled me into a big hug. I felt bad because he didn't need to feel responsible for what happened even if it was his fault. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back. Then he did something I can explain. He pulled away. Our faces were about an inch apart, far enough as to where I can feel his warm salty breath on my face. He started to lean in and so did I. When our lips met it was like magic. Percy's hand moved to my waist and I put my hands on the back of his neck. I felt his smile against my lips. I smiled back. He deepened the kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go inside. I bet your mom is freaking out."

**AN: Well? Please review and I hope you liked it. That was some of the unperfected week. Annabeth drowning. There will be more trouble: parents, gods and monsters! Please review and I hope you enjoyed that chapter**


	5. Dream

**Ready for chapter 5? **

**Percy: YEAH!!**

**Annabeth: Totally!**

**That settles it! Once again I do NOT own PJO...sadly.**

**Chapter 5:**

Just as I expected Percy's mother was worried and pissed. It took Percy a lot of "I'm sorry's" and "Yes ma'am's" before Sally cooled downed. We decided, for the sake of Percy's life, to not tell her about my near death experience. By the time Percy got off the phone it was ten o'clock. I was dog tired. It felt like I had been running from fifty hell-hounds. Since we had to sleep here for the night, Percy and I chose what bedroom we wanted. Unfortunately, the room Percy chose was filled with sand. Not just a little grain here and there, no, there was a huge pile covering half the room. I was feeling generous and said he could share my room-that's when things started getting awkward.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, wiping some sand off my sheets.

"In here," Percy said pointing out the obvious.

"Duh, but I meant where in here," I gestured around the room.

He seemed to ponder that for a minute and when I thought he was going to say something intelligent he just shrugged and said, "Beats me."

I sighed then slapped my forehead. Pathetic.

"I don't know where you're sleeping either, so make arrangements," I told him.

That's when I saw a mischievous look in his eyes. What was he thinking? Then a creepy smile crept up on his face and I knew he was up to something. I laughed when he put on the innocent look, avoiding my eyes on purpose.

"What?!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Well," Percy started rubbing his foot in some sand, "since there is no couch and I have no where to sleep. . . maybe we could share a bed."

He has lost it. Share a bed, really. Lord Zeus give me strength, please. This boy was to much. I sighed out loud, shaking my head.

"Really Percy. Do you _want_ my mother to kill you?" That made Percy pretend flinch.

"But I'm tired," Percy whined putting on his best puppy-dog face. I melted.

"Fine!" Percy jumped with excitement the climbed into bed.

"But _any_ funny business and you _will_ feel my knife," I threatened hopping into the bed.

Percy gulped and I turned out the lights. I slowly-ever so slowly- scooted over to Percy, laying my head on his shoulder. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist. Falling asleep in the person you love arms-highly recommended. Wait! Did I just say love? I sighed. I can't lie to myself.

_Sure you can!_ A voice in my head protested.

No I can't, I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_The waves were churning, crashing against the rocks with such power some of them were crumbling. My first thought: Something is wrong. I looked to my left and right to find nothing. But behind me was a raven-haired boy with intense green eyes. His eyes didn't bring me comfort but worry. As to say: Watch out! I slowly turned back toward the ocean to find nothing. Confused I looked back only to see that Percy was sprawling on the sand. _

_"Percy!" I screamed, trying to run over to him but my legs wouldn't move._

_Then there was an evil laughter. Menacing threatening laughter that chilled my blood. Right behind my fallen friend was a shimmering light. I tried to look away but couldn't. Taking the place of the light was a boy. The boy had rustic colored hair and frightening stormy blue eyes. In his hands were a celestial bronze knife about three feet long and in his left hand-to my surprise- was my Yankee's ball cap, cap of invisibility. I gasped. I wanted to ask how he got that or just flat out punch him in the nose but my muscles weren't responding. _

_"Ah Annabeth you mustn't struggle, it will only get worse," He boy laughed coldly, like he was enjoying my pain. _

_I tried to yell "Shut up and what did you do to my friend" but something was holding me back. This boy was just so familiar. He saw me looked at my cap then said:_

_" Oh this, yes well I have connections." And with that he disappeared. With him my struggle to speak and move left. I ran over to Percy. _

_"Percy! Percy!" I yelled checking his pulse. I felt one. Thank the gods!_

_"Percy, wake up. Please wake up Percy," By now tears were streaming down my face and I was scared. As hard as it was to admit, I Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena is scared. I laid on my best friends chest silently praying to die too. _

_* * *_

I woke up in cold sweat. I scream making a very much alive Percy shoot out of bed. I felt tears pour down my face. It was only a dream, Percy was alive. That calmed me down some but not much.

"Holy-Annabeth? Are you alright!" Percy asked alarmed.

All I could do was nod and sob into my best friends chest. I comforted me, rubbing my back and telling me words of assurance. Once the crying had died down Percy asked what was wrong. I told him my dream not knowing what to expect.

"Um. . .that is a bad dream," Percy said confused.

"Your such a Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed playfully slapping Percy. My stomach growled and Percy hopped out of bed.

"Come on Wise Girl. Breakfast time," I grabbed Percy's hand then walked into the beach kitchen.

After eating the perfect breakfast -blue pancakes- we went to the beach. I was kind of uneasy about going to the beach because of my latest dream but I didn't show it. I didn't want Percy to get worried. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and I was miserable. The feeling of some one watching us was surrounding me, eating me. Percy must have been catching on because I could see the worry on his face.

"Annabeth," Percy sighed, "what's on your mind?"

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered unconvincingly.

"Come on, I have known you for years, you can't hide _anything_ from me," Percy insisted.

I sighed and told him my worry about the dream. Percy nodded, listening to the words that were coming out of my mouth. Tears were pricking in my eyes but I couldn't let them escape. Percy came over to me then wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt him kiss my forehead as I hooked my arms around his neck. I was like we were meant for each other. Like two puzzle pieces that just found their match. Everything was hunky dorky until there was the sound of footsteps and the feeling of being ripped apart from Percy.


	6. My Dad is not much help

**Chapter 6! I am excited. I was having a little trouble thinking of a good person/thing to snatch Annabeth away from Percy. But don't worry I thought of a great thing. This is where the whole one to good week kicks in! Please review. Sorry it took me so long! Finals are coming up and, well, study study study! Please review**

**Chapter 6:**

Do you know what it is like when one minute you are in the comforting embrace of your best friend and the next being dragged across the ground by the back of your t-shirt? Well, I do. Ten seconds ago, Percy was telling me everything was okay, nothing is going to happen. Yeah right. A sharp pain flooded my body. Like a hundred daggers were piercing my spine. I yelped in pain then pulled out my dagger.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, almost half way down the beach from me.

I acknowledged his call but I didn't have time to respond. Rude you say? I would like you to tell me the same thing when _you_ are being dragged down the beach with something stabbing your back.

I looked up to see Percy running toward me with a furious light in his eyes. Just as I was about to thrust my dagger into my captors side, there was a blow to my skull, the smell of blood and the sound of some one yelling me name. Then darkness enveloped me.

(* * *)

I hate being captured. Way to put a damper on the week. Everything was so cold and dark. Breathing was hard but when it happened it was ragged and painful. It felt like bees decided to party on it. I didn't have a clue where I was or who/what captured me. But I had every intention to find out. Darkness was all I could see and feel but that wasn't going to stop me. Actually it was.

Since I couldn't move, my mind wandered to Percy. Sigh. Percy. How was he dealing with this. If I could, I would cry but since I can't I won't. Percy. The name just gave me the chills. We were suppose to have a perfect week but of course, being a half-blood, there is always some one out there waiting to kill you. I wanted to hug him, tell him everything was okay. But in reality, nothing was okay. I was stolen and beaten and there was nothing I could do about it. That was the last thought I had before I fell unconscious.

**(Percy's POV, it will be this for awhile)**

I was frozen. Baffled. Angry. What just happened. One minute I am comforting my best friend, the next she I being dragged down the beach. I tried to run after her but before I reached her, she turned into a bright light and disappeared. If that hell-hound hurt her I swear--calm down Percy. I dent down to pick up a rock then thrust it into the water making it skip thirteen times. I then proceeded to scream out loud. I heard soft footsteps coming up behind me so I instinctively pulled out Riptide. I whirled around to find my father walking down the beach.

"Dad?" I asked recapping my blade.

"Yes son, it is I," he said frowning.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked confused, capping my sword.

"I am here for you," Poseidon said now standing right in front of me.

"For me?" now I was really confused.

"It seem to me like you need a quest," my dad said.

"Why would I need a q-" I stopped: Annabeth. She needed my help still.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked hopefully.

"Alas I cannot tell you that," Poseidon said hanging his head in shame.

"I-is she alright?" I whispered.

"For now," he said making my head snap up.

"Which means she won't later," I said trying to get him to tell me something helpful.

"Good luck on your quest and I give you my blessing," was all he said before turning into a puddle of water.

That's when I ran. Not to my car(which was a big mistake), to Half-Blood Hill. Camp was a little ways away from Montauk but I didn't care, I was running. Out of breath, I reached Thalia's tree. It was dark now and most campers would be asleep. I started to the Big house. The light was still on in the living room so I knew Chiron was still awake. I burst through the door like there was a fire. Chiron jumped a little and the fire crackled.

"Percy my boy, what brings you here so late?" Chiron smiled.

"I-it's *pant pant pant*" the only thing I could get out was, "Annabeth."

That caught Chiron's attention. He galloped over to the door, where I was standing, and hoisted me on his back. Annabeth was like a daughter to him so if anything happened to her, he would be crushed.

"What happened?" Chiron asked sadly.

I told him about the hell hound and what my dad said about a quest. I also briefly mentioned Annabeth's dream. From Chiron's expression I could tell he was distraught. I couldn't blame him. I was pissed. More than pissed; I was so mad I could punch a hole in the wall. Chiron told me that I shouldn't worry myself but by the way he was thinking I could tell he was going to be up all night. Maybe I would accompany him later. Hades! I forgot to call my mom.

I raced off to my cabin. It looked the same from the last time I left it. My bed was made with the Minotaur horn hanging on the hook by the wall next to the bunk. Tyson, my half-brother, had his bunk clean and it smelled faintly like the ocean and seaweed-Dad's palace. I grabbed a drachma out of the salt water fountain. Making a rainbow was the hard part of this, but when I did manage to conger up the colorful mist I Iris-messaged my mother.

I told her what happened with Annabeth and the hell-hound. She was relived that I was okay but crushed to find out what happened to Annabeth.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me after I told her where I was.

"Well-I have this crazy idea-Dad came to visit me," I started, silently laughing at my mom's face when I mentioned my father, "and he told me that I needed a quest."

She sighed. If I said I didn't feel bad I would be lying. The truth is: I wish this wasn't so hard on my mom. She doesn't _need_ to worry about my saftey, but she _chooses_ to.

"Mom, I'll be fine . . . I alway am," I reassured her.

That made a her smile the tiniest bit but it quickly dissolved in the a mask of concern.

"Okay honey, just," she faltered, "b-be safe."

I felt guilty. I caused my mom to act this way: not knowing whether or not I would make it back. I told her I would do my best and would IM her when ever possible.

"I love you Percy."

"Love you too, mom," was the last thing I said before disconnecting the message.

I took a deep breath, looked around my cabin then headed toward the Big house to get my oracle.

**AN: Did you like it? Please review and help me figure out who the _person_ (not thing-person) is that takes Annabeth. Thanks, review**


	7. One pissed oracle

**Okay! Chapter 7 is up! Please review and I would like to thank Anastasia PJ for the great idea (that I am using). I hope you like this chapter. It is from Percy's POV; please review. **

**Chapter 7:**

I'm going to be frank: the oracle is creepy. That was until Rachel took over as the prophecy giver. Thank the gods. Rachel had her own cabin, away from all the campers (most people were afraid Rachel would "hurt" them if she was to close). Her cabin was placed in a grove a little ways from the beach. It was painted yellow with white window boxes that was filled with orange tulips. It was sweet. It was Rachel.

I approached her door. Confession time: I hadn't talked to Rachel since the end of the war and you could say, she was pissed. It's not like I was trying to be rude, it's just that I wanted to spend all my free time with Annabeth. My girlfriend--at the time. I guess Rachel is the jealous type. Maybe she wasn't mad anymore. I shrugged. Here goes nothing, then I knocked on the door.

A girl with fiery red hair and a paint streaked face opened the door. The smile on her face faded once she saw who was standing in front of her--me. I smiled to tell her I was here for _her. _Obviously she didn't get the gesture because she started to shut the door.

"Rachel," I started, sticking my foot between the door and the frame.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Rachel seethed. Yeah, still mad.

"Come on, Rachel," I said pushing the door open.

Her cabin was quiet large. There were original painting hanging on the pastel color wall. A large artist easel sat in corner with an unfinished painting of a sunset sitting on it. There was a bed with a patterned quilt placed in the center of the room. And a well-worn couch under the window.

"Rachel please, I-I need to talk to you," I said not trying to give away anything.

"Percy," She said my name with such hate it made me flinch.

"Do you need an oracle?" Rachel said flatly.

"Y-yes," I admitted.

"So, you _didn't_ want to talk to me," Rachel said, getting right in my face.

"N-no," I said hanging my head.

"Well go ahead," Rachel spat, "get your oracle."

"How do I find Annabeth?" I asked hoping it worked so I didn't have to explain to Rachel. At first nothing happened and the look on Rachel's face told me she didn't want to help Annabeth. Then Rachel's eyes began to glow an unnatural green. I took a step back, bracing myself for what was to come.

A green mist swirled around my legs, creating an image--two figures: Chiron and Luke. I cringed. Luke, the same Luke that broke Annabeth's heart and turned on the gods to serve for Kronos.

Chiron was the first one to speak:

_The child of an Olympian god,_

Luke spoke next:

_Is hidden by the traitors son_

Chiron then said something that chilled my blood:

_At dawn the curse will prevail _

The last line was Luke's and once he said it the gears in my brain started turning:

_A choice the lover must prepare_

The green mist faded then Rachel collapsed. I didn't react fast enough to catch her but I picked her up off the floor and placed her on the bed. I didn't want to wait until she woke up and have to explain what happened to Annabeth. Frankly, I would probably choke up if I said anything about it. I took one last look at the cabin before starting my trek to the Big house.

Chiron was waiting for me, playing pinochle with Mr.D--who, by the way, looks _great. _When Chiron saw me he immediately got up and asked me about my audience with the oracle.

"What did Rachel say?" Chiron asked anxiously.

"_The child of an Olympian god/Is hidden by the traitors son/At dawn the curse will prevail/A choice the lover must prepare," _when I finished Chiron was scratching his beard.

"Do you know anything?" I asked slowly not wanting to interrupt his "thinking moment".

"No, no, it is just that . . . _traitors son_, that doesn't sound so appealing."

He was right. Who was the traitor? And who was his son? I was genuinely confused. We haven't had a traitor, that we know of, since Luke joined Kronos and none of us wanted to relive _that_ again. I sighed. The only thing that I didn't know was where to start looking for Annabeth. I was just about to ask Chiron about it until there was a scream. And it was coming from the porch. That we were standing on. Do you see where I am going with this.

Anyways, Chiron and I ran to see what happened. And what we saw was a very excited Mr. D, holding his cards in satisfaction. Chiron sighed and I just burst out laughing. If you haven't seen Mr. D excited, you are missing out. His chubby face looked like it was either trying to smile or get away from the rest of his body. The flab on his arms was flapping with ever fist pump, it was hard to look away much less not laugh.

"I win!" he shouted, raising his arms in victory.

"Hardly," Chiron scoffed walking over to the table. He moved his cards in some way then bet and walla--he won.

"AH!" Mr.D fumed in frustration, making ever satyr in a ten mile radius run for cover.

Chiron turned toward me-- totally unfazed at what happened--and said, "You should get packing. Tomorrow you will embark on your quest."

I nodded and started walking down the steps, still laughing about Mr. D, but before I hit the last step Chiron spoke up.

"Oh, Percy I forgot to ask you, who do you intend to bring along with you?"

With me? I was stumped. The oracle didn't say anything about taking some one. Grover? Maybe. Oh wait, he was on dispatch searching for more half-bloods. He is on the counsel but still likes to help out. What a nice guy . . . satyr. Focus Percy. Um . . .

"Nico," I blurted out. I would smack myself later for that.

"Nico DiAngelo it is," Chiron forced a smile--keeping the mood light.

That night I was hoping to get lucky and have a dreamless sleep, but like Annabeth always says "You _aren't _lucky."

**Well, did you like it. I know I didn't say anything about Annabeth but I might in later chapters. Why does Percy regret picking Nico you ask. You'll just have to wait and find out. Review please**


	8. Demigod dreams are like stories

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have finals. The next chapter might not be up for a while, but that's okay. You want me to do good on my finals, right? That's what I thought. Just to recap: Annabeth as been taken, Percy has a quest to find her. That's pretty much it. Please enjoy this chapter and review thanks!**

**Chapter 8:**

My nightmare went something like this:

I was standing in a dimly lit corridor with the husky smell of pine swimming in my nostrils. A boy-about thirteen- was siting in front of me but I could only see his back. He was hunched over something that looked like a workshop desk or an architecture drawing table. I couldn't decided. I wanted to move forward but every time I tried it felt like hundreds of Clarisse's electric spears were stabbing me at the same time. I chose to stand still. I couldn't see what the boy was doing or why he was rushing through it but I _could _see glimpse of him striking blue eyes. Then something else caught my eye: he had blonde hair.

I quickly turned my head. I searched, with my eyes, around the poorly like room. There was a bed under the highest window, so I couldn't see where I was. A dresser was bizarrely placed in the middle of the room--which makes me wonder who put the furniture in here. I florescent lamp hung for a nail next to a worn couch. The only thing that confused me--more than the dresser placement--was the giant lever in front of the couch. I once again attempted to move forward but ended up with the same results--shocked.

The boy by the desk moved stood up from his stool and said," I see you finally made it."

I stiffened. Was he talking to me? I was about to say something but the boy with the blonde hair spoke up first.

"Get _in_ here!"

Through the door came a cyclops. Not a happy sweet Tyson cyclops, no, a big gnarled looking giant. His deep blue eye was surrounded by cuts and scars. He had pale green skin covered in bumps as big as oranges. In his gnarled fingers he held a person. A girl. With tangled blonde hair and a bruised face. She weakly lifted her tanned head to reveal a deep cut about her eye brow. Her eyes fluttered open I gasped. She had startling grey eyes. Annabeth! I was about to scream out her name but once again the blonde boy spoke instead.

"Bring her here," he commanded.

The giant obeyed and brought Annabeth to the blonde. Then he said, "Master, girl is feisty."

"Just like father said she was," the boy nodded.

Annabeth's screams here muffled by a gag that was tied around her mouth. The boy with the blonde hear walked over to Annabeth. When he was about an inch away from her he knelt down. They were now at eye level and Annabeth was sending him daggers. Then he did something only Thalia is allow to do, he slapped her. I wanted to jump at this guy but everytime I tried it was like electric. Annabeth didn't even scream. She was tuff. I appreciated that. Because there always has to be a strong one and in this case it isn't me.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you would just COOPERATE!" He said raising his hand as if he were to slap her. She flinched.

She spit the gag out of her mouth and croaked, "Your nothing like your dad."

"My dad--" he paused, "put the gag back in her mouth. I can't _stand_ it anymore."

The giant gag Annabeth, not with out a right. She kicked and scream. But she couldn't hold him off. The cyclops grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the room. The blonde haired boy was rubbing his temples like he had a migraine. I wanted to know who this guy was and why he kidnapped my best friend.

Another boy walked in just as Annabeth left. He didn't really look like the blonde boy but they had similarities. Maybe cousins.

"Brother," he said. Or they could be brothers.

"What do you _want, _Kade?" Blonde said obviously annoyed.

The boy named Kade was tall with dusty brown hair. Instead of blue eyes he had brown eyes. And instead of a hard face he had a relaxed, laid back face. He looked like a fun guy. Some one that everyone wants to hang out with. Unlike his brother who looked like a very serious guy.

"Matt, come on, let the girl go." Yeah, I liked this guy.

"Don't you remember what she did to our father?" Snapped Matt.

"We weren't even alive!" yelled Kade.

"But mother told us what she did."

"She didn't _do_ anything. Dad did it to himself," Kade defended Annabeth.

"But that boy did. That stupid good for nothing Son of--" Before he could finished I was being shaken awake.

"Percy! Wake up!"

"Son of who!" I scared, sitting straight up in my bed.

Grover was sitting over me with a worried expression. I faked a smile and sat up.

"What are you talking about. Who is Kade and what do you mean 'Son of who?'" Grover was shooting questions at me like there was no tomorrow.

I told him everything I remembered about my dream. Annabeth, the giant, the jerk that slapped her and the jerks brother that defended her. Most importantly I mentioned the part about the two boys arguing about their father. Grover was as confused as I was.

"Chiron?" I asked.

"Chiron," he agreed.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that this chapter was shorter but I just wanted you to listen to his dream. Which was . . . weird. But please please please review thanks**


	9. The person that hates me come to visit

**I might not be updating for a while after thing chapter becasue of finals and summer vacation but this will be a good chapter (I hope). Please enjoy. Dang-I have to make a profecy . . . oh wait! I already made one! YES!**

**Chapter 9:**

It was in my room packing when it finally hit me: I was going on _another_ quest. What does that make this six? Seven? I sighed out loud. I held the record, and counting. No one has ever gone out of camp that many times, must less once. I started thinking about my conversation with Chiron earlier:

After I told Chiron about my dream he keep giving me worried looks. Also pain and sympathy, oh, and sorrow and-well he gave me a lot of different expressions. He didn't say anything for a while, just head shaking, sighing and, let's not forget, weird looks. Grover was nervously chewing on pieces of the Big house couch, whimpering all the while. Granted, I was nervous too but he was just a mess.

"This isn't good," Grover kept mumbling not making anyone feel better.

A couple minutes of silence passed and I got testy. Being ADHD it is hard to sit still for a long period of time so this was unbearable. Torturous. I couldn't stand it anymore, I slammed my wrists down on the table, making everyone jump a little.

"I _can't_ wait any longer!" I shouted making Grover's whimpers turn into full fledged cries.

"Percy, I know this can't be easy but you will just have to wait," Chiron said, voice tight, as he trotted out of the room.

If I could see my face I bet you anything my mouth was hanging open. Annabeth was like a daughter to Chiron and for him to tell me to wait was astounding. Something was up that even Chiron didn't understand. But what? The prophecy maybe. The line about the traitors son. I groaned. I totally forgot about Grover until he cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do?" he asked coming to sit by me.

"What do you think," I said throwing my hand up in the air angrily.

Grover just nodded; he patted my back then walked out of the room. That blonde headed jerk, Matt, was holding my best friend hostage and there was nothing I could do about it. Wait, there is. I don't care if Chiron approves or not, I _am _going to find her. I jumped off the couch and stormed outside. Chiron wasn't on the porch, as a matter-of-fact he wasn't anywhere is sight. The wind was biting my face. It felt more like October than June. I shivered.

I was about go back to my cabin and pack but a bright light stopped me. Confused, I looked away. Before I got to see which god decided to pop in and say hello I was being dragged away from the Big house porch.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Just follow me, Jackson," the god commanded.

She was wearing a white sundress with golden gladiator style shoes. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she was wearing owl earrings identical to Annabeth's. Wait, this woman looks just like Annabeth. Crap.

"Lady Athena, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"SH!" She hushed.

I shushed and followed. We were already passed the cabins and heading for the woods. I was tripped over twigs and scraping my face against tree branches. When we made it to the creek Athena stopped.

"Listen Jackson, I wish there was a less dense camper to save my daughter but there isn't." What is she talking about.

"What are you saying?" I slowly asked.

"I can't believe my daughter is friends with this kid," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Only you can save my daughter," Athena quietly muttered.

I heard her but I _really _wanted to hear it again, "What's that? I couldn't hear you."

I thought that would make her turn me into an owl or a spider but instead she just said, "You heard me. Now if you are going to save my daughter you need some _serious _help."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said sarcastically and started walking. Athena groaned then magically appeared in front of me.

"Jackson, I enjoy this as much as you but I want my daughter safe and I know you do too." I nodded.

"Listen, Lady Athena, I've been having these . . . dreams," I was a little reluctant to tell her but I did anyways.

She didn't say anything for a while. I could practically see the gears turning. I sighed. She looked just like Annabeth. Same stormy grey eyes full of life and wonder. Same golden blonde hair that the wind seemed to play with. Same tanned skin that would make any guy stop and stare.

"Well, Percy, that doesn't sound good but in any case you have to go get Annabeth." I wanted to laugh because that looked like it was hard for her to say.

"I will," I said; I started walking toward my cabin.

"Wait, one more thing." She held out her palm and a leather necklace with different color beads with a thin circle of turquoise in the center was sitting on it. I took it out of her hand.

"Er, thanks," I mumbled.

"You don't know what it is," Athena said smartly.

Usually things that gods give you are explained and then demonstrated to make using it much easier, but then again Athena, goddess of wisdom, isn't simple. When she didn't say anything I decided to speak first.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"You will know how to use it when you need it." And with that the goddess of wisdom left.

"Well that was helpful," I muttered under my breath.

I was playing with my new necklace as I walked to the Poseidon cabin. I didn't want to lose it, so I tied it to my neck. I pushed the door open and flopped down on my bed. Trying to fall asleep was out of the question because I would probably have some horrible dream about Annabeth getting beat and the jerk that I was going to send to Hades. But only one thing bothered me-well two. Why did Kade, the jerks brother, want to help Annabeth and who were those people? Actually I have three, who was their dad? It was pretty early. Maybe sleeping isn't such a bad idea. Of course I was wrong . . . again.

**Did y'all like it? Please review**


	10. Impatient

**Hey y'all! I am really sorry it took long but I was having a great time in Florida. Just to recap: Annabeth was taken by two boys and Percy was just given a necklace from Athena. Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

Usually you want a good night sleep before setting out on a quest, but sometimes it just doesn't happen. I woke up on the floor with sweat dripping down my forehead. My back was in an unnatural position and my wrist was stiff from laying under my leg. In other words, I was very uncomfortable. Using my good arm, I propped myself up on an elbow and wiped sweat off my cheek. Groaning in drowsiness, I got up. Sunlight was pouring in my window, illuminating my cabin. I trudged over to my dresser and grabbed the first pair of clothes I saw. After changing, I headed toward the Big house. I knew it was early but I needed to start on my quest now before the dreams got worse.

I couldn't see if the lights were on so I just walked in like it was my own home. Chiron was in wheel chair form staring at the hearth._ Weird, _I though walking into the room. He didn't hear me approached, or he didn't acknowledge me, because he kept looking into the fire like it was giving him the meaning of life. I must have stepped on a lose board because the floor creaked causing Chiron to look up.

"Sorry," I said walking over to him.

"It's fine, my boy. Come in, come in," Chiron said wheeling over to the couch.

I walked over to the brown and white worn couch and took a seat next to Chiron. I stared at the fire for a couple of minutes until Chiron cleared him throat as if to speak but didn't say anything. I decided to talk first.

"I have to start my quest today." Short, sweet and to the point.

Chiron just sighed. Shaking his head he said, "I thought you would say something like that."

"So . . . is-is that a yes?" I questioned, stammering with about every word.

"Not exactly, but if it is what you really want to do then I won't get in your way."

I was shocked. My mouth must have been hanging over because I heard Chiron stifle a laugh. Did he really just say I could leave. I should have been excited but something was hampering my enthusiasm. This isn't right. Chiron should be giving me the "patience-in-a-vertue" speech. Instead he is telling me to go? Without giving me permission? What?

"_'Not exactly', _what's that suppose to mean,"I sputtered.

"Don't get angry with me boy," Chiron stated. "I am just saying that your quest does not start until tomorrow."

"I know that. Why do you think I am asking to start it earlier?" I was getting angrier and angrier. I know that it was stupid to get mad at Chiron, it's just he was making ot so easy. I mean, he should know that I _have_ to go. She's my best friend.

"I understand what you ask, it is just so that I cannot grant you an early start on your quest," Chiron plainly said, looking more miserable with each word-scratch that, each syllable.

I just nodded then left with out the final word. Slamming the screen door behind me, I ran to the only place I could think-the beach. The sun was rising which made for a great thinking view. I sat on my normal seat- right by the cluster of rocks. It was the best place to think because if the waves were high enough they would clash against these rocks and make the most amazing noise. Think of the best noise you have ever heard. Got it? Now imagine that noise next to water crashing against rocks. Great right?

Sighing, I slipped my feet into the chilly water, not even using my power to warm it. I rested my head on my knees. What am I doing? I stood up abruptly and put my shoes back on. Running back to my cabin, I came up with a plan. I threw open the screen door (**the is my way of thinking of his cabin-having a screen door**) and jumped on my bed. The watch Tyson made me had fallen in-between my bed and the wall. I groaned then flopped on my stomach, stuck my hand in the crevice and searched for my watch.

Once I retrieved the watch, I set it on my desk side table. I then raced over to my dresser and grabbed a duffle bag. Throwing clothes and toiletries into the suit case I tripped over a lose floor board, hitting the floor with a _thud!_

_"_Ow!" I muttered, rubbing my now scratched up arm.

Shrug it off. All I had to do now was leave. I had to wait until tonight so Chiron didn't see me. What do I do now, wait? I glanced out the window-it was getting late. My stomach growled just as the conch bell rang. I shoved the bag under my bed and headed toward the dining pavilion.

**Sorry that that was a short chapter but I rather give you a short chapter instead of nothing at all. I promise the next one will be better but it is sumer, give me a break. Please review and I hope you liked it :) thanks**


	11. Sneaking out

**chapter 11:**

Let's be frank: I _suck_ at sneaking out. Okay, so my so called "escape plan" didn't work out like I hoped. After dinner I raced back to my cabin to finish packing some essentials like tooth brush, drachmas and a few mortal dollars. Tucking the bag back under my bed something caught my eye. I reached next to my bag and grabbed a necklace. The necklace Athena had given me.

"Better pack that," I said out loud, tying the leather strap to my neck. When the leather was securely fastened around my neck, I got in bed and drifted off to sleep.

_I was back in the room with the oddly placed furniture. The jerk, Matt, was hunched over his workspace again making something that I couldn't see. I moved with ease-and without an electric current running up my spine-which surprised me. I had almost made it to Matt's desk when the door flung open. Kade, the guy who defended Annabeth, marched in, obviously pissed. _

_"Matt!" said the livid Kade._

_Matt did a very dramatically annoyed sigh then looked away from his desk and said, "I'm busy." Then he turned he back toward Kade. That wasn't the answer Kade was looking for. He stormed over to Matt and threw him off his chair_

_"Ow," whined Matt like a baby girl._

_"The girl, you promised you wouldn't hurt her," seethed Kade._

_"I didn't."_

_"Then why is she half dead!" cried Kade. Some one had a little crush, but since it was saving my best friend they could have made out and I wouldn't have cared. Wait, yes I would have. _

_"I did nothing. Now my cyclops on the other hand did some damage," said Matt heartlessly._

_"You promised. Besides you only want the boy, the girl was just bait," Kade yelled irritated. I couldn't help but catch that 'you'. Matt had picked himself up off the ground long enough to dodge another blow from his brother. He brushed some invisible dirt off his faded jeans then said:_

_"Once I get the boy, we will let that Anntible-"_

_"Annabeth," corrected Kade. Some how I felt jealous when he said her name._

_"-leave," finished Matt._

_Kade, not wanting to do anything rash (well except for the whole push-brother-out-of-chair thing), walked out of the room and I can swear on the river Styx that I saw smoke billowing out of his ears. Matt walked over to his chair and picked it up off the ground then continued his work. I was just about to walk over there and see what he was doing when suddenly my dream changed and I was in the Olympus throne room._

_The gods were arguing, probably about something stupid, but the only thing different was that Athena wasn't there. After making sure I was invisible, I looked around for Annabeth's mother. I found her out on a newly built balcony-compliments to Annabeth-and I could practically see the gears turning. _

_"Just like her daughter," I thought walking over to where she was standing. _

_She wasn't talking, or breathing from what I saw, just thinking. About what you ask. I have no idea. I was getting pretty bored so I decided to wake up, but nothing was happening. I tried again. It worked, surprisingly. _

I checked the clock, still bewildered from actually being able to control my dream. It read 2 o'clock A.M. Perfect timing. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the bag out from under my bed. I was already dress in kaki shorts and a blue t-shirt so I just had to put on my Reeboks and leave. Well just as I was about to pass the Big house, I heard foot steps.

Oh no, I thought as I picked up the pace. When the foot steps didn't cease, I started to get nervous. Just as I was about to break into a full-fledged run, a hand landed on my shoulder. I silently scowled myself.

"Where do you think you're going?" a familiar, very feminine, voice.

"Thalia?" I whispered. I turned around and was face to face with a girl that was wearing black skinny jeans and a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt. Thalia Grace.

"Thalia-" I groaned.

"You are not going to save Annabeth without me!" exclaimed Zeus' daughter.

"Yes I am," I said, shaking her hand off my shoulder and kept walking.

I heard Thalia groan in frustration then run after me. She placed her hand back on my shoulder and said, "Face it Percy: you need me." I just snorted and kept walking.

I was kind of hoping Thalia would get the message and leave me alone but, like on almost everything, I was wrong. I could hear the crunching of twigs next to me and her shaking breath in the quiet of the morning. As we were approaching Thalia's tree, I could see a looming figure leaning against the trunk. Nico.

"Thalia, did I forget to tell you that Nico will be coming with us?" Her response, to my satisfaction, was an annoyed groan.

Nico was waiting for us with a duffle bag over his shoulder dressed in all black like he was planing on robbing a bank. Even his worn out converse had black shoe laces. I was impressed.

"Hey Nico, nice . . . outfit."

"What outfit?" He asked, already walking down the hill.

"Um, Nico?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" I laughed. He looked behind him then shrugged.

I didn't actually know where to start. This time _I_ started walking down the hill. Thalia and Nico both threw their hands up in frustration - or that's what it looked like from my peripheral vision. Well, they probably were doing that because I was walking down the hill back into camp grounds.

"What are you doing, _Seaweed brain!_" Thalia whisper - yelled.

I was about to snap at her about calling my that but I decided not to waste my breath. I needed to get the ocean because that is where I think best. When I was ankle deep in salty water something pulled me under. I was struggling to reach the surface but then I remembered: _Hey, I don't need air, I can breath under water._

I cleared the bubble out of my vision to see what was pulling me. It was a huge great white shark. I almost shot out of the water like a rocket until a shiny building was in front of me. Dad's underwater palace. I'd seen it before but that was after Beckendorf and I blew up the _Princess Andromeda_. The shark left me at the front steps of the palace, awestruck. The place was huge: the pearl door was beautifully accented with a golden trim and there was windows that gave you a look into the grand dining room. The ADHD part of me wandered on thinking about what they ate down here: fish . . . crab? Just as I was thinking about how much the maid must get paid, the door opened.

I walked into the luxurious entry way and found myself face to face with my brother - half brother? Triton. See, Triton was like a merman and Poseidon's son but I was also Poseidon's son, with the exception that my mother is mortal and Triton and his mother hate me. And probably my mother. Anyways, my half brother was scolding me, silently of course, and probably _thinking_ some _interesting_ things about me right now. He reached out to grab my arm and I instinctively got out riptide.

"Oh save it," Triton said, walking away. Talking underwater made your voice sound weird but Triton's sounds just unnatural. It sounded like a combination of gargling water finger nails on a chalk board. Not inviting. I followed Triton through halls and rooms before making it to my father throne.

"Percy," boomed Poseidon, "how's my favorite son doing!" I smiled, feeling uncomfortable that Triton - Poseidon's son - was standing next to me and heard that.

"I'm doing . . . fine," I choked.

"Listen Percy, we need to talk."


	12. AN! SUPER SORRY!

**Hi! I am super super SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! My summer is crazy booked so I have no time for anything. Plus I just got back from a two week camp. I will update as soon as possible! And for those have glanced at my READING THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS this message goes for it too. Those take a long time to write and I know that I hate to wait but if you just hang in there with my, I promise the chapters will be up within a few days. Thank you so much.**


	13. Our walking GPS can talk

**Chapter 12:**

I stood listening, aware that Triton left in disgust after Poseidon called me his favorite son. My father was staring at me in wonder, making me uncomfortable. Just try and picture an adult staring at you - remember that you two are by yourself. Now picture the adult being a greek god and about ten feet tall. Uncomfortable right? Poseidon took a deep breath then started to talk.

"This daughter of Athena, you really seem to like her," my dad said folding his handing into his lap.

I could feel my ears turn bright pink. "Y-yes," I stammered.

"I was hoping for no but in that case." Poseidon stretched his arms out wide and a tidal wave started to form.

"What the . . ." I started to say.

In the middle of the wave was a tiny seahorse. The sea creature was so small, I almost didn't see it. The blue and purple animal was swimming circles around the sea god, making him laugh. What the Hades was going on here! Poseidon must have seen my face because he started the explain the hipper seahorse.

"This, Percy, is your guide." But, he made it sound like I was suppose to know what that meant.

"My guide," I repeated in disbelief.

"To finding Annabeth." When he said her name my head snapped up so quickly I could have broken my neck.

"Annabeth?"

"Now you must go, but remember: you're journey is just beginning."

And with that I left the underwater palace. My head broke the surface and I started swimming for shore. Nico and Thalia were quietly arguing when I reached them. I stuck my hand deep into my pocket to discover the seahorse that I'd seen at the palace. Yeah right, like this little thing was going to help me find my best friend. I shoved the sea animal deep into my pocket and went to go break up the fight.

". . . well maybe if you didn't look so gothic people would talk to you!" Thalia yelled at Nico.

"And maybe if you weren't so aggressively _rude_ people would want to talk to you!" Nico spat.

"You wanna dance, ghost breath!"

"Bring it on, lightning hair!"

"Guys." They ignored me. "Guys . . . GUYS!"

That caught their attention.

"Stop fighting! That isn't going to help us find Annabeth any faster," I angrily seethed.

They both grumbled something about me finally saying something right. I started to walk away, not bothering if the were following behind me. Once I made it up to Pelus, the guard dragon, I glanced behind me. And there were the two bickering sisters, Nico and Thalia. At least they can get along long enough to save Annabeth, I hope.

"Where are we going, _Seaweed brain_?" Thalia asked, putting extra sarcasm on Annabeth's nickname for me. I let it slid.

I remembered the seahorse in my pocket. I stuck my hand down and grabbed it. Spinning it a couple times in my hand didn't help but I couldn't think of anything else to do with it.

"What the Hades is that thing?" Nico asked, pointing to the dried up seahorse.

"Our ticket to Annabeth." Was all I said.

I said a prayer to my father, then things got weird. The horse started to more. It was . . . getting _bigger_. Also, it had started to feel wet, alive, again. I almost dropped it when it squirted water at my face. Thalia and Nico were being unusually quit so I took it as to they were watching. The thing grew to be the length of my arm when I finally put it on the ground. I thought things couldn't get any stranger, then it talked to me.

"Hello Perseus. I am here to take you to your destination."

I jumped backward almost hitting Nico. He gave me a look then muttered something that sounded like "great, now we have a talking fish." I laughed a little then turned back to the seahorse.

"My destination?"

"The place you seek, master," It said mater-of-factly.

Before I could answer, or proses what it had said, the thing started to walk. I don't know if walk is the right word to describe what it was going. Maybe gliding on the grass is a better term. Anyways, I looked back at Nico and Thalia, shrugged then started to follow it. They were quietly walking behind me, except for the occasional comment like "what are we suppose to do with the walking GPS" or "can we eat it."

If it was going to take me to Annabeth I didn't care if it had one eye and three legs. Annabeth. I wondered how she was coping. That boy, Matt, was going to pay. I would also love to speak with his brother Kade to know why he wanted her alive, not that I object.

The last thing I thought about before getting ready to fight at any moment was that Annabeth better be okay or there would be some serious head bashing going on when this seahorse brought us to our "destination."

_Don't worry, Annabeth, I'm coming to get you. _

**Im super sorry it took so long and that this chapter is short but at least it is better than nothing. Please review and read my new story about them reading the last two books. That chapter will be up shortly as well. Review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
